A conventional eyeglasses frame generally includes a front and two temples which are pivotally connected the two ends of the front by two hinges and rivets. The conventional eyeglasses frame is made of plastic material so that it has a fixed shape and heavy. However, the trend of the shapes of the eyeglasses frames of youth is changing all the time so that the shapes of the plastic eyeglasses frame cannot meet the requirements of the changing need of the youth. Some decorative eyeglasses frames are developed and having various of shapes which are made by cutting from paper boards. Although the decorative eyeglasses frames are easily made and have many colors, the decorative eyeglasses frames have weak structural connection so that the temples are easily torn off from the front the frame. Therefore, the conventional decorative eyeglasses frame has less practical function and it cannot be used as a general eyeglasses frame because lenses cannot be fixed to the front of the paper-made front.
The present invention intends to provide a decorative eyeglasses frame which is made of foam material and the lenses can be clamped between the two parts of the front of the frame. The foam made frame is light in weight and can be made of many different shapes so as to meet the requirements of the modern youth.